poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In Search of Winnie the Pooh
In Search of Winnie the Pooh is a multi-crossover film originally to honor the 10th anniversary of the Pooh's Adventures series, and it's first crossover Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. It was to be released sometime in either late 2017 or early-to-mid 2018, depending on the length of work. Unfortunately, the creator hadn't had enough time, or an account in fact, to do so. It will be released another time though. Plot: Winnie the Pooh mysteriously disappears from the Hundred Acre Wood, so Piglet and the gang gather some of their old friends, including (but not limited to) Belle, Twilight Sparkle, Thomas, and Ash Ketchum, to help find him. Meanwhile, Pooh loses his memory and is found in Boxwood Terrace, Washington, where he meets an extra-terrrstrial boy and his friends. Together they set off to help the bear, and along the way, they come across a TV talk show hostess with a disability (Kristen Wiig) and her "manager" (Juliette Lewis) who makes him a star. Will Pooh regain his memory? Will his friends find him before Christopher Robin comes back? Can they do it without arguing? Will Jet's secret be exposed to the whole planet? Is this manager really the twin sister of former music producer Eric Raymond? That last one was just for humor. Characters *Barney and Friends **Barney *Beauty and the Beast **Beast **Belle *Garfield and Friends **Garfield *Jem and the Holograms **Eric Raymond **Jerrika Benton/Jem *Muppets **Fozzie Bear **Kermit the Frog *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **Pinkie Pie **Rainbow Dash **Spike **Twilight Sparkle *Pokemon **Ash Ketchum *Ready Jet Go! **Jet Propulsion *Scooby-Doo **Daphne Blake **Fred Jones **Scooby-Doo **Shaggy Rogers **Velma Dinkley *Sing **Rosita *Smurfs ** *Thomas the Tank Engine **Thomas *Winnie the Pooh **Christopher Robin **Eeyore **Piglet **Pooh **Rabbit **Tigger Guest Stars: *Juliette Lewis: Erica Raymond (Jem and the Holograms (2015)) *Kristen Wiig: Alice Klieg (Welcome to Me) * Special Appearances by: *Mindy Kaling: Dr. Mindy Lahiri (The Mindy Project) *Conan O'Brien: Himself (Conan) Note: This cameo is likely to change. * Clips from *Barney and Friends **unknown *Beauty and the Beast *Conan **unknown *A Garfield Thanksgiving *Garfield and Friends **Sludge Monster/Fortune Kooky/Heatwave Holiday *The Great Muppet Caper *Jem and the Holograms **unknown *Jem and the Holograms (2015) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Mindy Project **unknown *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **unknown *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh **Find Her, Keep Her **The Great Honey Pot Robbery **The Old Swticheroo *Piglet's Big Movie *Pokemon **unknown *Pooh's Grand Adventure: the Search of Christopher Robin *Ready Jet Go! **unknown *Sing *Thomas and Friends **unknown *The Tigger Movie *Welcome to Me Trivia *The story is inspired by Shaun the Sheep Movie. *The cameo by Conan O'Brien is most likely to be switched with another talk show host. If so, he will still be mentioned at one point. Credits CAST Special Appearances: Category:Upcoming films Category:Crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Musical films Category:Musical Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers